


Nothing Left To Lose

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Community: trueblood100, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of her he's lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nothing Left To Lose  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Bill Compton, Lorena Krasiki  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Because of her he's lost everything.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Bill Compton kneeled on the cold, hard ground. Blood red tears ran down his face as his trembling hands brushed his small son’s grave. “If you take away a man’s family, his beliefs, his humanity, he has nothing left. And soon he will believe he is anything even a monster.” He stared up at the creature standing in front of him. “Is this the existence you wish for me?”

“Come now, Bill. You are being over dramatic. Soon you will see this is for the best.” She turned fully expecting him to follow. After all what choice did he have?


End file.
